Fluffy Animagus
by Lyn F
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron reveal their Animagi to Professor McGonagall.


_I don't own them. It's all JK Rowling's. I'm just borrowing them for the moment._

_

* * *

_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were looking forward to meeting Professor McGonagall in her office. They had been working hard at becoming Animagi, and were looking forward to discovering what form their Animagi were to take. Harry knew that his was going to take the form of something large, and Hermione had the feeling hers might take flight. Ron on the other hand ... he wasn't entirely sure yet what form his was to take, but he had the feeling it was something small. He just hoped it wouldn't be anything as offensive as Peter Pettigrew's form. He shuddered as he remembered that traitor had acted as his beloved pet rat for many years.

They settled into the comfortable chairs in McGonagall's office. She smiled warmly at her three favourite Gryffindors.

"You have really come a long way," she said proudly. "Mr Potter, I'd like to see yours first. How long can you hold your form?"

"Not very long, Professor," Harry said, "but it's getting easier with time."

McGonagall nodded. "Stand over there, Mr Potter, and show me your Animagus."

Harry went to the spot McGonagall indicated and whispered the spell that would transform him into his Animagus. After a few minutes, he transformed back as he wiped the sweat that was pouring from his brow. He grinned as he acknowledged the applause from McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron.

"Excellent, Mr Potter!" McGonagall said. "Your Animagus form is just like your Patronus – a stag."

Harry smiled. It was yet another reminder of his father. "Thank you, Professor."

"All right, Miss Granger. Show me your Animagus."

Hermione smiled as she walked to the spot Harry occupied before. She transformed into a beautiful raven. She flexed her wings and took flight around the room, enjoying her new-found ability to fly. She landed and transformed back amidst applause from those in the room.

"Merlin, that was wonderful!" Hermione gushed as McGonagall patted her on the back.

"Very well done indeed, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "Mr Weasley, it's your turn."

Ron was feeling rather nervous. He hoped his Animagus would be something at least as useful as Hermione's. He took a deep breath and performed the spell. He felt himself transform, but he couldn't tell what he was. He heard laughter in the room and wondered why. He tried to move but realised he didn't have any limbs. He frowned and thought, _why can't I move?_ In frustration, he lurched to the left and found he was bouncing up and down like a rubber ball. He heard more raucous laughter in the room and got annoyed. He transformed back and put his hands on his hips as he noticed Hermione and Harry laughing so hard, tears were rolling down their cheeks. At least Professor McGonagall was trying to keep a straight face.

"Well done, Mr Weasley," she said. "You held your form quite nicely."

Ron scowled. "That's all well and good," he said, "but what was I that made them laugh so hard?"

Hermione wiped tears of mirth from her face as her giggles quieted down. "Oh Ron," she said between gasps, "you were a ... a ..."

She dissolved in laughter again as Harry blurted out, "Ron, you were a purple Pygmy Puff, mate!"

"I'm ... a what?" Ron asked.

"Your Animagus form is a purple Pygmy Puff, Mr Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Oh no," he moaned. "I'll never live this down. I don't want to join the other creatures in George's store."

"Honestly, Ronald, it's not that bad," Hermione said as she wiped more tears from her cheeks. "It does have some wonderful entertainment value though."

Ron growled. "That's it. At least you and Harry have useful Animagi. This will be the last time I'll ever transform into anything else." He left the room in a huff.

Harry and Hermione blinked at each other. "Did I say something to offend him?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "I think it will take him some time to get used to the idea," she said. "Tea, anyone?"

* * *

A/N: Prompt issued by ApollinaV: Someone discovers their Animagus form is a Purple Pygmy Puff. What happens next? Thanks to ladyinthecloak for the Saturday evening beta-reading.


End file.
